scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bedlam in the Big Top
Something weird I noticed Why on earth does this exist? RavenclawDBS (MCKA DevilboyScooby) 16:17, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to mention this on the trivia section (with the image). But could you do me a favour and a couple of things, like what has been done here. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:20, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :You mean add a disclaimer? :RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 19:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, yeah. Basically what you see on the file page; a description of what it is and where it's from (it can just say where it's from, if it's easier), and the fair use tag. :::I was thinking of a reason for the balloon, and perhaps Mr. Barnstorm was grateful he had a balloon made based on Scooby. But then there's the time it would take to do that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:54, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::And also a huge giveaway what the "surprise" was. Unless the gang just didn't look behind them. (Also bit confused about the Unmasked! revert as it's a recurring enemy in the game- there's at least 100 of them. As for "single appearances" then the comic adaptation is also one appearance, and the ''Who's Watching Who reference is actually less apparent than the Unmasked one, which is a direct clone- (http://statici.behindthevoiceactors.com/behindthevoiceactors/_img/chars/char_92751.jpg). All I'm saying is I thought it was noteworthy- but maybe it should go on the Ghost Clown page. 'RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 20:31, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm assuming you got your image from the complete series collection, right? It would be practically identical to what I linked you. As for what I reverted, well, I was listing every single connection like what you added, but I soon realized it would just get too long, especially when future references will be added (which there probably will be). So, I just thought I would narrow it down a bit by making connections to the cases only (as in the type that Mystery Inc. solve), any kind of case (even implied) that's directly connected to this episode where the same kind of events have or could happen (as is the case for the live-action versions). Not just similar-sounding Ghost Clown villains, that's why the comic is mentioned because it's not just mentioning one character, it's an adaptation of the entire episode. I mean, I thought the comic would be an obvious connection, it's the most straight forward adaptation there is. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think we'll have to agree to disagree there then. I wasn't aware this episode had been adapted that many times, and even if it did, I thought the purpose of online encyclopedias was to provide a '''comprehensive article about pretty much everything relevant to the topic, so no matter how many times it's appeared in other media it should be noteworthy; what is the problem with an article being "too long"? If people want to know, they should be allowed to know. Just an opinion though, and compared to many articles in numerous wikias (and obviously the big one), it's pretty tiny. Oh well. ::::And caught balloon on dvd but wasn't near a pc at the time. And mobile editing seems to be working out so well for me deleting random words lol. ::::'RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 11:26, May 1, 2015 (UTC) At this point, we'll only go round in circles. But I get you. I think it depends what you're adding. In the case of listing every kind of individual appearance for each guest character, I found it just got too broad (for me at least). Mentioning any time a mask appears in the background didn't seem as important as the mysteries as a whole. You said that it should be mentioned on the character's page. And, yes, that particular account can, but there's also a disambiguation page (or if there isn't, then there will be) that lists all the characters that have the same name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough, I'll add it to the villain page, as I don't recall seeing a disambiguation page. 'RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 13:13, May 1, 2015 (UTC)